The Angel Returns
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ciel had a Guardian Angel, who left him alone after the fire, now, years later he returns. What will Ciel do? Will Sebastian be able to protect Ciel? And why is Ciel so scared? Ciel might be OOC. CxS T because there will be blood,gore, and bad words. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I know i should be writing CIels Sister but I got this Idea of Ciel having a gaurdian angel that left him after the fire and comes back! I promise I will update Ciel's Sister soon! I dont own Kuro or its charries. only the Jack. enjoy! Oh and Ciel and Sebby are already in a relationship. I'm not good at writing confessions... T.T**

Ciel sighed as he looked at the window. He couldnt shake the dream he had had last night. _'It's been years scince he left. So... Why am I remembering him now? He didnt care for me. I know he didnt. Otherwise he wouldnt have left.' _

"Young Master?" a soft silky voice called, pulling Ciel out of his thoughts. Ciel looked at his butler. Sebastian smiled."Are you feeling well? You've been distracted scince a week ago." Sebastian said handing Ciel a cup of tea. Ciel sipped the tea and put the cup down.

"The dreams have gotten more frequent(SP?).The memories. I wish they would stop." Ciel whispered. As he stood and went to the window. He felt arms wrap around him. He turned around and hugged Sebastian burying his face in Sebastian chest. "I dont want to think about him. He left me to die..." Ciel sighed as he felt Sebastian kiss the top of his head.

"Young Master are you worried he will come back? If he did I wouldnt let him near you. I made you favorite snack. Why dont you eat?" Sebastian said.

"I'm not very hungry... I've got this felling that he's here or that he's watching me. It's nerve racking. I dont like it..." Ciel said looking up at Sebastian.

"Young Master," Sebastian murmured as he got on one knee so he was at Ciel's hieght."I wont let anyone near you. I will protect you, untill the end." Sebastian kissed Ciel's forehead and hugged him. Ciel hugged back, sighing. Ciel yawned. Sebastian chuckled."Would you like to take a break and have a nap?" Ciel nodded. Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms and walked towrds the door. But stoppped when he heard the window open. He heard Ciel gasp as they faced the window. An angel stood there glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian set Ciel down. Ciel backed away so that he was behind Sebastian. He whimpered queitly when he saw the anger in Jacks eyes.

"Get away from him!' Jack growled. stepping forward. Ciel gulped, and backed up untill his back hit the wall. Jack looked at him. "Ciel get away from him!" Jack ordered. Ciel shook his head.

"N-no." Ciel stuttered. Jack glared at him.

"Ciel, get away from him now! I wont tell you again! Get away from that damned Fallen Angel!" Jack said. Ciel shook his head again.

'No! I wont!" Ciel said. Sebastian looked at him and went to his side. Ciel looked at him.

"Young Master, go find Bard and the others stay with them untill I come get you." Sebastian said kissing Ciel's cheek. Ciel frowned but nodded and walked to the door. jack growled.

"Ciel!" He said. Ciel froze before throwing the door open and running. Jack took off after him. Sebastian ran after jack growling. Ciel ran into the kitchen were Bard, Meyrin and Finny were. The three servents jumped when they saw Ciel run in. He ran straught towards hiding behind them. Jack came in growling. he walked towards Ciel. Bard, Finny, and Meyrin stood in front of Ciel.

"Ciel! Get away from them now!" Jack order stepping closer. Sebastian rushed in and grabbed Jack and threw him into the wall snarling at him.

"If you ever go near him again. I will rip off those wings of yours." Sebastian growled. "Now, unless you want to die I suggest you leave." Sebastian threatened. Jack growled as he stood.

"I'll leave for now. But mark my words you damn demon. I am his gaurdian angel. And I will be back!" With that Jack left. Ciel collapsed shaking. Finnie, Meyrin, and Bard looked at him. Sebastian knelt down beside him. Ciel looked at him. Sebastian smiled at him. _'Oh Young Master. You act strong but even you have fears.' _Sebastian thought.

"Sebastian..." Ciel murmured before he passed out...

**Ok... that took me soooo long to type! ** **Sorry for the shortness. R&R! NO FLAMES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH! Thank you for the wonderful reveiws! I'm really happy you guys loved it! I promise I will update Ciel's Sister sometime this week! I only own Jack!**

**

* * *

**

Sebastian lefted Ciel up. "You three make sure he doesn't come back, and if he does, kill him. I have to tend to the Young Master." Sebastian said. The three servents nodded.

"Yes, Sir!" They said as Sebastian left. Sebastian sighed as he walked to Ciel's room. Ciel woke up. He glared at Sebastian.

"Put me down. Now." He ordered. Sebastian obeyed. "Where is he?"

"He left."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ciel nodded. He was ashamed that he showed weakness. All because of the Angel. Ciel looked away sighing._'Damn it. Atleast no one else saw me like that. Shit. Jack... What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone?' _Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel relaxed alittle. "I'm tired. I think I'll retire for today." He said.

"I shall ready a bath for you." Sebastian said as he left. Ciel sighed and went to his room. As he walked in he stopped. In the middle of the room was a feather. Ciel looked around. He took a deep breath.

"I know your here Jack! C-come out!" Ciel said cursing himself for stuttering. Jack came out, and he didn't look happy. Ciel glared at him, be inside he was terrified. "What the hell do you want?" Ciel spat.

"Get your things we're leaving." Jack ordered.

"Stop ordering me around! I'm not you pet! Leave, Jack! I don't want to see you here again!" Ciel growled. Jack took a step towards him pulling his hand back. Ciel tried to get away but Jack slapped him. Ciel cried out in pain as he stumbled back.

"You unclean brat!" Jack spat. Ciel's eyes widened. "I shouldnt have let you call that damned Fallen Angel." Jack snarled. Ciel looked at him shocked then glared.

"So. It was you! Your the one who tortured me! YUou took me to that hell hole!" Ciel growled. Jack glareed at him.

"Ofcourse. It was fun actually." Jack said smiling cruelly(SP?). He grabbed Ciel by the throat. "And now your going back!" Jack said. Ciel struggled clawing at Jacks hand.

"Let go!" Ciel gasped out."S-SEBASTIAN! HELP!" Ciel cried out. Jack growl and lept out the window just as Sebastian ran in. Sebastian snarled and lept out the window spreading his own wings that were pitch black, in seconds he was in front of Jack.

"Give. Him. Back." Sebastian growled. Ciel reached into his pocket pulling out his gun. Jack laughed.

"Ne-" Ciel pulled the trigger shooting Jack's wing. Jack screamed and let Ciel go. Sebastian dived and caught Ciel. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, burying his face in the crook of the demons neck. Sebastian looked up to see Jack glaring at him before flying off.

"Young Master are you hurt?" Sebastian asked.

"No... I'm fine. Just take me home..." Ciel said. Sebastian folded his wings, glad his clothes hadn't ripped when he had spread them, and started to walk back to the mansion. Sebastion lept up and entered through the window. Then took Ciel to the bathroom to wash him. After he was bathed and dressed, Sebastian took Ciel to him room and laid him down. He covered his Young Master up, and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Young Master." Sebastian whispered.

"Stay here for the night." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said smiling.

* * *

**Ok! I think that went well! Again sorry for shortness. I was listening to Skillet while writing this, Looking For Angels, Comatose, Falling Inside The Black, Monster, The Last Night, and Whispers In The Dark. Comatose, The Last Night, and Whispers In The Dark go well with CielxSebby. Falling inside the black goes well with Ciel. You know, after watching Black Butler. I listened to Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin and i was like. OH SHIT! This song goes so well with Ciel! I freaked out. Cause Ciel had such a bad past. It freaked me the hell out. Any way! Sorry for the ! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I'm finally updating The Angel Returns! And the Sequel to Ciel's Sister is up! It's call Welcome to the Black Order. Any way! Lets get to the story!**

**Discliamer- No I do not own. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel yawned as he opened his eyes. He sat up, he looked out the window as Sebastian poured some tea. He blinked when something flew by the window. _'What was that?'_ Ciel thought. He watched as the thing landed on a tree branch a few feet away. Ciel gasped when he saw it was Jack. "Sebastian!" He said. Jack flew away as Sebastian looked up.

"What is it Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"I saw Jack! He was out side!" Ciel said looking at his butler. Sebastian went to the window and looked up at the sky searching.

"He's gone now." Sebastian said walking back over to Ciel. Ciel sighed. Sebastian kissed his forehead. "Dont worry, Young Master. I wont let him hurt you." Sebastian said. Ciel calmed down some and looked out the window and at the tree. Jack was there again. Ciel looked away._ 'Damn it! I'm acting like a scared little kid! I'm Ciel Phantomhive! But I am scared. I dont want to be near Jack again. He was the reason my life was a living hell while i was in that place! And worse he knows that I'm afraid of him.'_ Ciel thought sighing. Sebastian handed him the tea. Ciel drank it silently.

**Sebastian's POV**

I watched my Young Master as he drank his tea and looked out the window. He was scared. As much as he tried to hide it. I could tell. I looked out the window just in time to see that damn 'Guardian Angel' fly away. I didnt believe that God would send an angel like Jack to be a guardian. I would know because I used to be an angel of god. Jack was not a guardian angel, not anymore atleast. He was a fallen angel now. Ciel put the cup down. He looked at me.

"Sebastian you would never betray me, would you?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him.

"No, I would never betray you, Ciel" I said, I knew he would always cheer up when i said his name. Ciel smiled as he hugged me. I held him close smiling. I looked backout the window. Jack was glaring at me. I glared back.

**Normal POV**

* 8 hours later*

Ciel looked out the window sighing. He looked at his desk which had three piles of completed paper work. He looked out the window one last time before leaving for his library. When Ciel walked into the library he puased and looked around. He sighed and shooked his head he sat down in a chair and grabbed a book and started reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian sighed as he looked at the kitchen. "Bard how may times do I have to tell do not use flamethrowers on the food! Get this cleaned up." the raven said walking out of the kitchen. Sebastian went the library to clean when he entered the room he smiled. Ciel had his elbow on the arm of the chair his head resting on his hand, in his lap was a book. He was sleeping. Sebastian picked the book up marked the place and put the book on the table he chuckled quietly when he saw the title. _Warriors Omen of the stars Book 3 Night Whispers._ _'For someone who hates cats he loves those books.'_ Sebastian thought.

"Young Master. Young Master wake up." Sebastian said shaking Ciel gentaly. Ciel yawned and opened his eye.

"Mmm?" Ciel rubbed his eye and yawned again.

"Come on lets get you to bed." Sebastian said lifting the boy up. He carried Ciel to his room after bathing him dressed him for bed. After Sebastian covered Ciel up, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ciel ran as tears ran down his face. "Jack! Jack, where are you?" He asked, suddenly he was grabbed. 'AHH! LET GO! NO! LET GO OF ME!" He screamed at the men. One of them growled at and hit him in the head, right before he passed out he heard another voice._

_"Haha! Stupid brat..." then everything went black._

Ciel shot up in bed panting, he looked around and saw Sebastian at his side.

"Are you ok, Young Master?" He asked, as he sat down in the bed. Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian's neck. The demon wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist holding him. He heard small whimpers and smiled. "Hush. It's ok, Ciel. I'm here." He whispered, as he laid the boy down and covered him up. He laid down also, after taking off his shoes, letting Ciel curl up against him. He kissed Ciel's cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the shortness, and the oocness, -.-" Well I hope you enjoyed the chappie! ^^ REVIEW!**


End file.
